


Teenage Bliss

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Stickers, blushies, get grounded, getting caught making out, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Danny and Jake and their relationship that I posted on Tumblr. Cute Fluff Ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are some times that I hate living in New York. Like when you have to squeeze on to a gross subway with weird people if you don’t have a car and cannot pay for a cab. Or like when you cannot get to sleep because the city never fucking sleeps and apparently neither do the car horns. Or you know like when said the car horns are so loud along with the city people screaming at each other, that you don’t hear you’re dad coming up the stairs while you’re on your bed making out with your (secret) boyfriend.

The door swung open before me or Danny had a chance to move.

"Hey son, Dinner is- Oh good golly!" My dad said, standing shocked in the doorway. I immediately shove Danny off of me and on to the floor, flinching at the loud thud when he hit the ground.

"Oh, h-hey, sup dad?" I say, trying to play it off like nothing was happening and like my heart was not thudding in both fear and embarrassment so hard that I thought it would jump out. My dad may be stupid, but he apparently is not that stupid.

"So, um, y-you and Danny are, then, well…?" He stuttered.

"Kinda," I looked down at Danny (God he is cute when his face is all red, shit is my face red like that too?), "I mean yeah."

"Oh." he adjusted his glasses, trying to get a bit composed, "Okay then, we will talk about…this… over dinner, which is done by the way.” My heart slowed down, because thank God, my dad is not a homophobic dick. And with that we all went downstairs and we had one of the most embarrassing conversations of my life, only second to the sex talk of course, which we had later that day.


	2. Stickers

Sometimes I really hate my life, protecting the magical world is not an easy job. I get blown up a lot, get spells cast on me, and some of the things I have to protect want me dead. So yeah, sometimes my life sucks, but now is not one of those times. I am currently laughing and struggling on my bed while Danny pins me down and continues to stick multi colored heart stickers on my face. What a dork.  
"Stop laughing!" Danny says, while doing just that, "I wanna put at least like a hundred more on you!" He cackles and puts three more on my forehead from his position on my waist.  
"Stop being a dumb ass and I’ll stop laughing at you!" I yell as he sticks the last one (thank God) and biggest heart over my mouth, and then proceeds to bend down and put his lips over it.  
Danny really is just what I need, he lets me have fun and not stress over shit all the time. He makes me feel warm and happy knowing that if I ever need a breather he'll be there for me. It is nice to feel loved, even if it is by a giant goof ball ghost. With a breathless smile he says, “Happy Valentine’s day Jake!”


	3. Saving The World Past 2am

"Did you get your games taken away?" Danny asked Jake as they were walking home.

"Yeah, my mom has a strict _No Saving The World After Eleven O'clock_ rule, you?"

"Yep, even the handhelds. I mean its not like I could say 'No mom, I was just out with my dragon boyfriend, as a ghost, fighting possessed unicorns till 2am _'_." Danny sighed. They stopped in front of Jake's house and looked at one another.

"So how I see it, we got two options, we can either go over to Tuckers house and play street fighter, or," He laced his fingers through Danny's, "we could go up to my room and make out for a while."

"Well, the second option does involve a lot less walking." Danny joked.

"Good then, we agree then. Come on!" and with that Jake jogged up to his door , dragging Danny by his hand behind him.


	4. Cuddles And Scooby Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddly junk I wrote in the middle of the night on my kindle when my cousin gave me the one word prompt "No."
> 
> Moral of the story? Danny sucks at saying no to Jake.

"But Danny-"

"No."

"But I really want to-"

" _No_."

"Just one more time-"

"Absolutely not." Danny glued his eyes to his book, determined to stand his ground this time. He knew if he looked a Jake’s pleading face it would be all over, and then he would have to sit through the millionth Scooby Doo movie that Jake wanted to watch. Not this time, no way. If he had to hear another "Jinkies!" he would tear his hair out.

"Come on Danny!" He whined, Danny winced, he hated hearing Jake unhappy. A valid attempt, but Danny read the same sentence over and over again with passionate determination. Suddenly there were arms around his shoulders, awkwardly sideways because of their position next to each other on the couch.

"What if I made some hot coffee," a kiss on the neck (bribery really?), "And got a nice warm blanket to put over us." Jake said, and then planted another kiss under his ear. Danny tried not to enjoy the spreading warmth that came with Jake’s kisses, while thinking about how nice a shared blanket would be. And you know what? It was a bit chilly today.

"Then we could cuddle up together and watch the movie while making out a little?" Oh fuck it, Danny thought, that sounded delightful.


	5. Anger and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of the night writing, as always, prompt was Tea.

“Jake, would you please just drink it? For me?” Danny begged.

“No, you know I hate tea!” He said, mumbling, “Stupid fucking leaf water...” under his breath. Danny sighed, he had been trying to get Jake to relax lately. After a surprise team with some ghosts and magical bad dudes Jake had been running himself ragged, doing his job, protecting the magical world. Every night they came home and he became more and more high strung, getting angry at small things, throwing the remote when all the TV shows were shit, and breaking a few glasses from holding them too hard in anger. Danny has tried everything to get him to chill, his efforts ending in vein every time.

So he hatched a new plan while researching some shit for his herbolgy class. He decided that tea would calm the fuck out of Jake, specificity lavender tea, known for its calming quality. Now if only Jake didn't hate tea with the white hot intensity of a thousand sons. Or so he said.

“But being this angry all the time cant be good for you, I'm just trying to help you?” He was leaning against the doorway talking to Jake in the kitchen.

“Why? Why the fuck do you want to help me?” Jake looked frustrated and ran his hands through his hair. Danny stood straight, a lighting bold of sad shocking his heart.

“Because...Because I love you obviously. I-I just want you to be h-happy, and healthy, and and...” Danny was now shaking,eyes reddening and welling with tears. Danny was actually pretty sensitive, especially when it came to people he loves being cross or yelling at him. Jake felt his frustration quickly turn to guilt as he got a lump in his throat.

“Don t cry...” Jake said, walking towards Danny, “please don’t cry.” Jake wrapped his arms around his hips and put his head on Danny’s chest. Jake didn’t think he could live with himself if he truly hurt Danny in any way. Danny was his teddy bear, his other half, his best friend, and above all else, Danny was the person he loved more than anything or one in the world.

“I'll drink the tea, I'll calm down, I'll move a fucking mountain. Just please, please stop crying.” Jake pleaded into Danny’s shaking chest. Danny pulled him in tighter and tried to stop crying. 

“I-” Sniff, “I just love you so much-” Sniff, “and want you to be happy and healthy.”

“Shush babe, I know.” He said, rubbing circles on Danny’s back, “I love you too.”


	6. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was on my old Fanfiction.net account with some of my other old crappy Goin Dragon. Out of all of them this was the least painful to read, so I spiffed it up a bit and decided to re-post it here.

If you asked Danny his favorite thing about Jake, he would not even hesitate before saying "His height.".

Danny was a pretty tall dude, standing at a proud six foot six, but unlike Danny, Jake has not grown much since middle school. Jake was the sad height of five foot three (barely) and was a head shorter than Danny, but that's just the way he likes it.

He thinks its cute when Jake makes him sit down so he can kiss him without getting on his very tip toes. Oh, and he is the perfect cuddle size; when they lay down on the couch together Danny's legs hang over the end of the couch while Jake is all snuggled up to his side with his head on Danny's chest. 

But the absolute best part of Jake's height was the hugs. When Jake hugs him he is just too adorable, wrapping his arms snugly around Daniels midsection, his spiky hair tickling his chin, and the little humming kitten noise he makes. (Dan also thinks it's just the funniest crap that Jake only spikes his hair so high to make himself seem taller.)


	7. Danny Comes Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this when I was trying to figure out how to tell my parents that I'm dating a girl, its very stressful. Also if you notice I say "Ms.Fenton" instead of "Mrs." this is not a mistake, in my world Because this is obviously an au) Danny's dad died when he was five.

Okay, Danny thought as he walked into his house, I said I'd tell her after a month, and its been a month. I'm gonna tell her. Danny could feel his heart thumping in his chest when he walked into the lab. 

“Hi Danny!” His mom greeted from her work bench, “How was school today?” Danny gulped and felt his stomach tie itself in knots, but he tried to keep his voice level.

“Nothing much. We dissected frogs, I had a hamburger for lunch, I've been dating a boy for the past month, and I got a B on my biology test.” Once the words were out of his mouth his whole body felt cooler, as if he had heated up without noticing. His mom put down her wrench and pulled up her goggles before turning around in her stool to face him.

“What was that middle one? She quarried. Danny flinched.

“Uhh, I had a hamburger for lunch?” His mother sighed.

“So you're...Gay?”

“No, I just kinda don't care. I like who I like regardless of who or what they are.” Even if they are half freaking dragon. Ms. Fenton smiled and nodded.

“Well as long as your happy, I'm happy.” She said. Danny gave her a broad smile .

“Thanks mom!” He said, then turned around to leave the lab.

“Oh no you don't!” She said, and grabbed his arm, “Did you really think I would let you get off that easy? I want you to sit down and tell me all about this boy. Do I know him?” Danny then sat down and talked lovingly about Jake for a good hour.


	8. Snow Giants Are A Boys Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Jake stay out late with some snow giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote and edited the entire thing during school while skipping out on a depressing movie.

Danny and Jake crept into Danny’s house, hoping not to wake anyone, but unfortunately for them, no one was sleeping. Both of Danny’s parents and Jazz were sitting in the living room looking at them with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. The two boys looked at each other and sighed.

“Okay, before you say anything, let me explain,” Danny began.

“Explain what?” Danny’s mother asked, standing up, “That you and Jake decided to disappear during the worst snow storm in years and not come home until 2 am?” 

“Well when you put it that way…” Danny sighed with a lump in his throat.

“You scared us half to death!” Jazz added.

“Yeah Danny, even I’m not that reckless! And I once wrestled a bear for a sub sandwich!” Danny’s dad said.

“I mean what if you boys got sick, or trapped in a pile of snow, or worse?”  His mom asked, walking closer to them, “What would we have told your parents Jake? ‘Sorry we let you son get severe hypothermia on our watch’?” Jake cringed, looking at the floor.

“Sorry Miss Fenton.” Said Jake

“Sorry mom.”  She smiled and dropped her hands from her hips.

“Well the important thing is that your both okay now.” She said and wrapped her arms around the two boys, whom both were equally surprised but hugged back. She let go and stepped back, “Now go and get changed and get under some blankets, I’m sure you both must be freezing.” They nodded and hustled up the stairs before she decided she was still mad at them.

Danny closed the door to his room and started stripping out of his soaking wet clothes, as did Jake. Once Danny was naked (Because even his boxers were wet) he bent over his dresser to get a new pair of underpants, which Jake took as an invitation to smack his pasty ass.

“Ow!” He yelled and threw a pair of boxers at him, “That hurt you jerk!” Danny laughed, pulling on his briefs, as Jake did the same. Jake just gave him a cheeky smile back. Jake looked funny in Danny’s briefs, because they were both too long, but also too small, damn Danny’s tiny ass. Danny went to his closet to get some pajamas, but Jake pulled him backwards to the bed.

“I just saved your ass from an army of fucking rouge snow giants; I think the least I deserve is some naked cuddles.”

“But Jake,” He whined, “I’m cold!”

“And I’m a human-ish furnace! Get over it.” And with that they got under Danny’s NASA comforter and passed out, mostly because Danny was too tired to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought one day, "I love these two characters, I bet they'd love each other too." and then this happened.  
> P.S on tumblr the tag for this ship is Goin Dragon.


End file.
